You Are Mine
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: You're mine....you should have accepted my offer to join me, Daniel. This would have been easier for you if you had. I always get what I want. I want you...." A DannyxVlad story......enough said


_You know, I was flipping through the stories I've written over the time I've been a writer on , and I realized something...even though I'm a huge Danny Phantom fan, I've never written a slash DannyxVlad story, even though the pairing attracts me, oddly enough. So, here we go! Sorry if the characters aren't in character, but I've never tried to write a slash DP fic. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I don't take too kindly to flames..._

_**Warning**__: do not read this if you aren't a fan of the DannyxVlad pairing. Just, don't do it. Click the back button, turn away while you can. If you __**are**__ a fan of these two, then keep reading!_

_**Summary**__: Danny had been captured by Vlad after a huge fight in which Danny got his ass kicked and fell unconscious. Upon awaking in a room he doesn't recognize, Danny thinks that the older hybrid is going to try and make him his apprentice again. But, Vlad has other, more personal intentions, ones that Danny never even stopped to consider..._

_**--**_

Pain. That was the first thing that Danny noticed. It consumed his body, wrapped him in a coccoon of burning heat. The pain coursed through his veins and made his teenage body ache in ways he didn't think it could, in ways that it never had before.

"Ahhh..." Danny's lips curved into a grimace, a groan rumbling in his throat. Numbing fingers of sleep were still threatening to poke into his brain, to send him hurtling back into unconsciousness, but he fended them off. His eyes flickered open, and they blinked away the darkness that had previously shrouded them, focusing, staring. "Wha--where," he sat up, his arms laying limply at his sides, hair raggedly hanging over sky blue eyes.

Danny blinked again; where was he?

"Aghh, my head," he traced a fingertip over his hairline, and, sure enough, he found a small cut slashed across the pale flesh. Luckily, it wasn't bleeding. Danny could sense the remnants of blood dried across his brow, but he ignored it.

But, how...

Plasmius.

The cogs in his mind started to come to life, and Danny groaned as he was bombarded with images, fleeting memories of the hours before. "Plasmius." He'd been fighting the other halfa, who had, once again, tried to convince him to join him. Danny called him a fruitloop, gave him the usual no, and then...nothing. He drew a blank. "Geez, what the heck happened," Danny murmured. He was in human form; his blue jeans were hanging loosely around his hips, and they were stained with various spots of red, and green. His shirt had faired no better, seeing as how the collar was ripped, and the left side was practically torn up to his armpit.

From what Danny could tell, he was unharmed, save for the wound on his head. And, it wasn't fatal, so there was a plus. Vlad must've hit him, though not hard enough to leave a serious injury.

But, he still didn't know where he was. Even though his eyes were well adjusted to the dark from spending so many months fighting ghosts in pitch black night, Danny couldn't make out a single detail of where he was. He sat up and strained his eyes, but all he could make out was that he was sitting on something. Silky cloth whispered against his hand when he moved, and it was really soft, whatever he'd been laying on. A bed, maybe? He reached back, and his fingers swept over a lumpy, soft shape he recognized as a pillow. Definitely a bed.

Danny's legs shook as he swung himself over the edge of the bed, and he had to grab the mattress to keep himself from falling. He was weaker than he thought. His legs could barely withhold his own weight, and his steps were shaky. "Geez...that must've been a tough fight," Danny muttered, taking another small step. His feet, still clad in sneakers that had seen better days, and fights, shuffled over the floor. But, Danny still couldn't see in the dark, so it wasn't a huge suprise when he stumbled, his knees scraping over hard, unyielding floor. "Stone..." he felt the cold material with his hands. The border of a rug also brushed his fingertips, but Danny paid it no mind. He crawled back over to the bed, sighing in relief when he grabbed the bed's wooden frame. Wincing, his knees still aching, Danny pulled himself back onto the bed and settled back on the soft mattress, his head practically collapsing on the soft mound of pillows. "What happened back there?"

Blue eyes narrowed into determined slits of sky colored fire, and Danny raised a hand, his pale skin invisible in the darkness. Suddenly, his hand erupted in green ectoplasm, and the glow illuminated a bit of the space around him. Danny saw the dark sheets he was sprawled out on, and the alabaster white pillows beneath his head. Nothing beyond that was visible. The peridot light was too dim for Danny to see anything else.

"You're awake."

Danny jumped, the ectoplasm disappearing, leaving him surrounded by the pressing darkness. "Who's there?" A faint chuckle reached his ears, but Danny couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

"Come now Daniel, surely you're not that idiotic. Did that cut on your head ruin what brain cells you had left?"

Danny's expression, once so confused, immediately melted into a deep scowl, blue eyes flashing a bright, unmatched neon green. "Plasmius," he spat, his hands flaring to life, the green ectoplasm swirling around his bare fingers.

"Daniel."

"Where are you Plasmius? Where the hel,"

"Ah ah Daniel, didn't your mother ever teach you that it is impolite to curse? I would ask if your father had, but, seeing as how he is a walking ignoramus, it doesn't seem very likely that your father could manage to teach you anything of importance."

He could imagine the smirk on Vlad's face, and Danny's fist itched to punch the smug, arrogant bastard. "Didn't your mom ever teach you that it's rude to kidnap someone," he retaliated, the ectoplasmic glow around his hand brightening.

"That subject never appeared in the rules of ettiquette."

Vlad let out another small chuckle, and Danny felt his eyes narrow as the billionare finally appeared out of the dark shadows, his silver hair glinting in the green light. For once, he wasn't clad in his normal black suit. A pair of simple black pants hugged his legs, and a long sleeved button up shirt was practically glued to his torso. Just like Danny thought, a smirk was evident on the billionare's thin lips, the man's demeanor radiating an odd sense of relaxed intensity. He was calm. Unnervingly calm.

"Perhaps you've realized where you are by now..." he murmured. Danny glared at him, but he glanced around and took in the little bit of space he could see that was illuminated by the ectoplasm. Sighing, Vlad held up his hand, and it too erupted in ectoplasm, his a bright, electric pink. Danny could see more of the room, including the walls, floor, and the square window set into the gray stone. The night outside was pitch black, just like the shadows remaining in the room.

"Your castle."

The older man nodded, and he lazily raised his other hand. A fancy silver lighter laid in his palm, and Vlad flicked it open and brought a flame to life, a flame that he touched to something behind him. The red-gold flame grew stronger, and Danny blinked in suprise as he saw the torch set in an elaborate gold holder on the wall. Vlad let the ectoplasm around his hand dissapate, but Danny hesitated, the green energy still flickering around his fingers.

"Why'd you bring me here, Vlad? What do you want?"

Vlad smirked, a bone chilling smile that sent goosebumps racing down Danny's spine. "What do I want?" He leaned against the bed, his hands splayed out across the mattress, and he stared at the younger halfa, dark blue eyes peering into paler blue orbs. "That is a very good question Daniel..." He grabbed Danny by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed, crawling onto the mattress and kneeling over the fourteen year old. "I want _you_."

"Wha..."

'What the hell is he talking about?!'

"Vlad, what the hell?! Get off me!" Danny slammed a glowing fist against Vlad's shoulder, but the billionare grabbed his wrist and pinned Danny's arm to the bed above his head, the ectoplasm around the teen's hand fading away. From the waistband of his pants, Vlad pulled out a familiar looking grey device; the Plasmius Maximus. Danny screamed as the sparkling electricity from the device touched his skin, the ectoplasm around his remaining hand disappearing. "Get off me!"

"No."

Vlad grabbed Danny's remaining wrist and jerked it above the black haired boy's head, holding both arms immobile, leaving him defenseless. "You're mine..." he whispered, his silky voice washing over Danny's trembling form, and Vlad smirked when he saw Danny grimace in fear. "You should have accepted my offer to join me, Daniel. This would have been easier for you if you had. I always get what I want, and I want you."

"No--Vlad--get away from me!" Vlad ignored his request, instead leaning down and brushing his lips over Danny's cheek, chuckling as he heard the boy let out a soft moan. "You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can..."

Danny felt tears well up in his eyes, but he held them back. He squirmed as the billionare trailed his lips up his face, Vlad's tongue flicking out to brush over his mouth. Danny jammed his lips together, but Vlad roughly planted a kiss on him and jammed his tongue into the hard crease, pushing past it and sweeping into the teen's moist mouth. "Mmm--nghh!" He fought, tried to turn his head away, but the hard lips on his own kept him immobile. His wrists ached, Vlad was holding them so tightly, and he could feel the skin on his arms bruising.

"Daniel." The teen stared angrily at the billionare, eyes shadowed with a layer of glittering tears. Vlad sat up and rested on the boy's hips, his groin rubbing against the teen's and drawing out a breathy moan from Danny's lips. "If you cooperate, then I'll make it pleasurable for you. If not...well, I have ways of making you cooperate. What do you say?"

Danny seemed to honestly ponder Vlad's request for a minute, but then he reeled back and spat in the billionare's face. Vlad's eyes flashed red, and his grip around Danny's wrists tightened, causing the teen to yelp in pain. "I'll take that as a no. Fine then." He jerked Danny up, and, before he could try to move, or get away, Vlad had grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it apart. The ruined shirt fell open, like a vest, but Vlad didn't stop there. His hands tore at the material, tearing it fully away from Danny's skin and throwing it aside. Danny tried to grab at the destroyed shirt, but Vlad's hands snaked around his forearms and kept him still, pushing him back down onto the mattress.

"What the hell're you doing," Danny cried, and Vlad sneered.

"Whatever I want."

He scooted up and pinned Danny's wrists down with his knees, leaving his own hands free. Danny's face paled when he saw Vlad lean over and rifle through the nightstand standing beside the bed. Vlad grinned and held out a hand, a silver pair of handcuffs dangling on Vlad's finger. "Wha--no way! Get away from me! You freak, get away!" Danny thrashed, his legs kicking the bed and rustling the silk sheets, but Vlad remained firm, his legs squeezing around Danny's hips. He grabbed one of Danny's wrists and snapped a cuff around it, the click bringing an expression of blind fright to the teen's pale face. "Please, lea--leave me alone!"

"No."

Vlad raised Danny's hand and wrapped the chain connecting the cuffs around the thin wooden poles of the headboard, clasping the remaining cuff around Danny's other slender wrist. Immediately, Danny yanked on the manacles and chain, but they held fast, keeping him prisoner.

Vlad's prisoner.

Panic flared to life inside him, and a faint whimper broke from his lips as Danny felt a hand run down his chest, nails scraping his skin. "Plasm--Plasmius...please, don't," he whimpered, and older halfa grinned, his canines glittering in the torchlight. The hand on his chest stilled, one of Vlad's fingers lightly brushing Danny's nipple. "Ahhnn!" Danny arched off the bed, a breathy moan rumbling in his throat. "Ple--plea..."

"What's wrong? Aren't you enjoying yourself, Daniel?" Vlad smirked at him, his fingers tightening around the pink bud and making Danny cry out, his lips parting into a long moan as a warm mouth enclosed his nipple, sucking and teasing the tender bud.

"Aghhh...mnnn...Vlad," Danny's senses were tingling, his veins alight with liquid fire. His fingers curled around the silver links of the chain connected to his cuffs, the chain rattling as he thrashed about on the bed. "Sto--stop!" The lips around his nipple parted slightly, and Danny yelped as he felt Vlad's moist tongue run over the peaked flesh, licking and prodding his skin, a tingling erupting from the spot and running down his chest to his toes. "Nnn--ahh, Plasm--Vlad...st--stop!" Cold blue eyes stared into his as Vlad raised up, his hands splayed out across Danny's chest, the fingers of his right hand idly drawing circles on the skin of the teen's untouched nipple.

"Do you really want me to stop," Vlad pinched the bud with his nails, and Danny's back arched off the bed, his leg muscles twitching and toes curling.

"Ye--oh God..."

Danny's voice melted into a strangled gasp. Vlad smirked, and he swirled his tongue over the pebbled skin, his hands running across Danny's shoulders and grasping the boy's upper arms. Tough, wiry muscles were evident beneath the skin, a fact that brought a smile to Vlad's lips. "Ghost hunting has done you some good after all, Daniel. You're not as weak as you were the first time we met."

"I'--I'm not weak!"

The hungry way Vlad's eyes ran over his naked torso made Danny wish that he hadn't said anything. "No, you're not." Vlad ran his tongue over his bottom lip, a gesture that Danny unconsciously followed with his aquamarine eyes. "You're strong," Vlad kissed the teen on his throat, "powerful," another one landed on the middle of his chest, "and all mine."

"Not yours..." Danny mumbled, a fierce glow entering his eyes. "Get off me, you sick fruitloop!"

"You know, I do rather hate that name. But, I suppose that, seeing as how you're all about being fair, it would only be right for me to have a nickname for you...little badger."

"Don't call me that!"

Vlad's lips curled into a faint smirk, fingers digging into the tender flesh of Danny's arm. The halfa winced, but he managed to keep his eyes narrowed, burning, two pools of cold fire. "Get away from me," Danny snarled, his teenage face a mask of raw anger. An amused smirk flitted over Vlad's face, but it faded as he stared down at the teenager trapped beneath him.

"Daniel, your fighting me only makes me want you more," he said, his tone seductive, dark. It made Danny shiver, the handcuffs around his wrist rattling. Vlad chuckled, a hand reaching up and grabbing a handful of Danny's raven hair, jerking it and pulling the younger boy's face up. A cry of pain pierced his lips, but it was replaced with a deep groan as Vlad's free hand traveled down between their bodies, gently pressing the tender points of Danny's thighs. When his fingers pressed against the growing bulge at his crotch, Danny yelped and kicked his legs, successfully knocking the billionare off him and onto his back.

"St--stay away from me!"

Danny scrambled back across the mattress, his spine rapping against the headboard, wrists going slack as the chain and cuffs pooled around the wooden bars. "Don't touch me!"

Vlad, his legs tangled in the silk sheets, pushed himself up so that he was kneeling on the bed, his face livid. But, when he started to unbutton his shirt, he felt Danny's eyes following his every move. His shirt was thrown aside, joining Danny's ruined shirt on the floor, and Vlad watched the fear cloud the teen's beautiful crystal blue eyes. Kicking off his boots, Vlad crawled forward and grabbed Danny by his neck, jerking him forward as far as the chain would allow. "I'm going to make you scream, Daniel. I'll make you cry, plead, beg for more..." he sank his teeth into the fleshy part of Danny's ear, nibbling lightly on the boy's skin, and Danny let out a soft moan. "And you won't even care."

"Agnnn...ge--get awa--away from me!"

"No Daniel, I don't think I will," Vlad whispered, his breath blowing into Danny's ear and bringing another round of pants and moans from the teen. "And I don't think you really want me to." Scooting between Danny's legs, Vlad trailed a finger down the center of his stomach, stopping when he touched the waistband of Danny's baggy blue jeans. "You're enjoying yourself...even if you don't want to admit it."

"No, I'm--I'm no,"

The button on Danny's jeans popped open, and a bit of white peaked out, the simple cloth bringing a small grin to Vlad's face. "If you're not now, then you will be soon," he smirked at the younger hybrid, but Danny was still shooting daggers at him.

"Go find someone else! I'm not letting you do this," he snarled. Vlad raised a perfectly arched silver brow, an amused smile flitting across his face.

"You have no choice in the matter."

A hand snatched Danny's ankle and jerked the teenager back down flat on the mattress, the jeans sliding down his hips and legs. Vlad held up the ragged, baggy jeans, and Danny let out a yelp as Vlad's hand erupted in pink ectoplasm, ectoplasm that quickly hit the material and set fire to the jeans, reducing them to nothing but a few burnt scraps of cloth. "Hey, what the hell?!"

"You won't be needing those. Besides, I always did hate those damn jeans...they did nothing for your figure. And as for that shirt," Vlad shot a despairing look at the torn and dirty shirt laying on the floor, "if I had my way, you'd never wear it again. I don't see why you choose to wear clothes that look horrible on you."

"What are you, a designer or something? I like those clothes!"

"Then, I wouldn't suggest a career in fashion when you grow up. But, I do like one piece of clothing that you wear..." Vlad grinned at the faint blush that stained Danny's cheeks, and he lazily ran his palm over the warm skin above the waistband of Danny's boxers, nails ghosting over his skin. He could see the growing bulge in the front of the white boxers, and he lightly laid the palm of his hand over it, feeling the warmth seeping through the material. Danny squirmed, tried to move, but Vlad still had a hold of his leg, keeping him flat against the bed. He struck out with his bare foot, but Vlad merely scooted closer and draped his leg over Danny's hip, straddling the younger halfa as he rubbed and fondled him. "Unfortunantly, I believe that these too are...inadequate." He hooked a finger in the waistband of Danny's underwear, tugging the thin material down an inch and revealing more pale skin. Danny, suprisingly, didn't yell at him, didn't tell him to stop. He glared at the older man, his eyes barely more than slits of sky blue, but his face was frozen into a look of sheer horror...and something else. Vlad gave the boxers an experimental tug, the material barely covering the teenager, and he blinked in suprise when he felt the teenager shudder beneath him. "You _are _enjoying this, aren't you?"

"...go--go fu--fuc--fuck yo--yourself," Danny's voice was a mere whisper, but the venom lacing it, the utter spite in his tone...Vlad loved it. "I--I hate you!"

"And I you."

Danny's hands balled into fists, his body tensing, sweat trickling down his forehead. "Fu--fucking rapist. You've sunk to a--a new low, _**Plasmius**_. I don't care how po--powerful you think you are, you're no--nothing compared to me! You had to knock me out, drag me here, and--and take away my ghost powers to do this? What kind of man are you? I could've"

_**SMACK!**_

Danny howled in pain, a bloody handprint staining his cheek. Vlad brought his hand back up and whipped it across the other side of Danny's face, leaving an identical mark on his smooth flesh. A furious blend of rage and pride went rushing through him as he saw the tears appear in the boy's eyes, tears that he caused.

"Daniel, you will never be a match for me. I will outsmart you, outrun you...I will be the one makes you scream in the end, scream for mercy...scream for me. You think you can beat me?" Vlad shot a beam of ectoplasm at the chain connecting the cuffs, and it dissolved. "You're no match for me Daniel." He climbed off the teenager's hips and sat back on the bed, a playful sneer on his face. "And you never will be."

"I've beat you before," Danny spat, sitting up and glaring daggers at the older man. "I'm more than a match for you! And at least I don't try to rape people, you sick bastard!" Vlad's eyes flashed bloodred for a second, but the cold smile remained firm on his lips.

"It's not rape if the other consents."

"Which I'd never do in a million years!"

"Oh really..." Vlad grabbed Danny's wrists and pinned them to the mattress, his gangly form easily overpowering the teenager's. "You may not verbally consent, but your body says otherwise. He grinded himself against the younger boy, and, to his enjoyment, Danny let out a fiery moan, teeth sinking into his lip in a feeble attempt to stifle the incriminating sound. "I can tell what your body wants. You want the same thing that I do, even if you refuse to admit it."

"No...no, I don--ahnn, Vlad--" Danny couldn't form a cohesive sentence. His veins were flooded with fire, a dark surge of pleasure shooting through his body with every touch that came from Vlad's fingers.

'This is wrong...this is wrong on so many levels!'

Vlad smirked, watching the different emotions fighting in Danny's pale eyes. When he brushed a finger over the faint bulge in the teenager's boxers, he saw the teen's eyes smolder, a faint cry escaping his deliciously bruised lips. His fingers slipped beneath a leg of the boxers, brushing more and more of the boy's skin, and Vlad felt himself shudder at the breathy moan that came from Danny's mouth. The teenager writhed on the bed, his hands uselessly grabbling at thin air, but he couldn't escape. Vlad had him by the wrists, and, while he was relatively strong, Danny knew that the billionare was much stronger.

He wasn't getting away.

Danny could only watch and experience the immense pleasure that tormented his body. Vlad grabbed the hem of his boxers and tugged, pulling them farther down his legs and barely revealing a faint hint of black hair. "I'm suprised Daniel. Have you decided to stop trying to fight me?" Vlad smirked at him, but Danny let out a growl and kicked, managing to land a blow on Vlad's leg.

"You are a sick bastard!"

Vlad rolled his eyes, an action that seemed rather out of place for him. "Are we back to that again? Really Daniel, I had hoped that you would be more original," he sighed. "Oh well, perhaps this will get a more...interesting reaction out of you."

"What're you talking ab--what the fuck?!"

His boxers slipped out of Vlad's fingers and fell to the floor. Danny's eyes were wide as dinner plates, and his face was a priceless expression of unrelenting shock. "You're not going to...hell no!" Danny tried to kick at the man again, but Vlad grabbed his leg and held him still. The billionare scooted so that he was kneeling between the teenager's legs, and he teasingly brushed a finger over the head of Danny's dripping cock. "Hannh! Fu--fuck, aghhh...mnnn!"

"You like that?" Vlad wrapped his hand around the semi-hard shaft, rubbing his fingers over it and delicately scratching the hot skin with his nails. Danny unconsciously thrusted his hips upward, leaning in to Vlad's touch, a tiny mewl escaping his lips. Vlad leaned closer, his hand still wrapped around Danny's member, and he lightly ran his tongue over the tip.

"Ahnnn! Hann, you basta--mnnnn," Danny groaned, heat building up in the pit of his stomach. Vlad glanced up at him, and the sight of Danny, sweaty, naked and panting was too much. He took Danny's head into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over the warm flesh and licking away the salty juices. He released Danny's hands and instead grabbed the teenager's hip, keeping him pinned to the bed. Instead of an attack, which Vlad had been prepared for, Danny's hands grabbed his naked shoulders and held on tight, nails digging into the billionare's pale skin. Suprised, he took more of the teenager into his mouth and sucked, and the fingers dug tighter, Danny's eyes fluttering shut and mouth twisting into a sultry frown. Vlad could feel the boy's member growing harder, more of his delicious mixture filling his mouth, and he hungrily licked the silky skin. Danny was at the brink of total destruction before the billionare pulled away, salty fluid still dripping from his lips, a dark gleam in his sapphire eyes.

"Daniel."

Danny managed to tilt his head up so that he could stare at the older man, sweat trickling down his forehead and making strands of black hair stick to his pale skin.

"Wha--what the hel--why? Why m--why me?"

Vlad blinked in suprise, but he reached a hand up and lazily ran a hand through Danny's shaggy locks, twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

"Why you? Because you are the only one who could ever truly compete against me. I admit, I used to long for your mother, but she could never understand me. You on the other hand...you and I have so much in common, Daniel, and yet we are polar opposites. I have longed for you for too long, and I will have you Daniel."

Vlad trailed a finger down Danny's chest, inwardly chuckling as he heard the telltale moan that passed from the teenager's lips. "Stupid bastard..." Danny spat, his body shuddering under the soft touch. "Ahhnn..."

That moan was the last straw. Vlad felt the tightening in his pants, a coil of warmth awakening in his stomach. His hand slipped away from Danny and grabbed the teenager's leg, fingers releasing their hold on Danny's hair. "Daniel," he whispered, leaning down and kissing the teenager on the lips. His tongue slipped insde the boy's mouth, caressing the wet skin with a practiced touch.

"Mmff," Danny muttered. Vlad pulled back and stared at him, eyes wild and lips parted into a sexy smile.

"I need you..."

Danny's pale face turned alabaster white, his hands pushing against Vlad's naked chest.

"No...you're not serious! No fucking way!"

He tried to pull back and kick at the billionare, but his legs were being held down, and he couldn't muster the strength to push himself up. "Leave me alone!"

"No chance of that," he heard Vlad whisper. The sound of rustling cloth dropping to the floor brought about a round of panic in him, his body freezing up as he saw Vlad's pants drop to the floor beside his shirt. The older man was clad in tight black boxers. "And you don't want me to stop. I know that for a fact Daniel." Danny couldn't help but watch as Vlad slowly tugged down his boxers, the silky material sliding down his legs and cast aside to the floor. His dick stood prominent between his legs, and Danny shuddered when he felt the tip of Vlad's dripping head touch his entrance.

"No! Please, Vlad, stop!" He tried to scoot away from the billionare, but his efforts were useless; Vlad merely grabbed his legs and held him still. Danny couldn't do anything but stare at him, a frightened shadow in his eyes. His arms trembled as the billionare grabbed his wrists and pushed them above his head.

"No. Daniel, if you would just submit to me, then this would be much easier on you."

Vlad watched the anger flash in Danny's eyes, and he knew that, if his powers hadn't been momentarily taken away, that Danny's eyes would be glowing a bright electric green.

"Never. You can do whatever the hell you want to me, but I'll never submit to you! Never!"

"...so stubborn. Daniel, your attitude amuses me. I hope that you never lose that stubborness. However..." Vlad smirked at him, and Danny yelped as the older man grabbed his legs and wrapped them around his waist. "I refuse to hear your arguments right now. Your body is aching for me, and I plan to fulfill yours and my desires." He pushed himself to where he was barely touching the teenager's entrance. "You need to relax," he suggested, but Danny glared at him and let out a cold growl.

"Fuck you. You're not the boss of me," he spat. Vlad reeled back, as if he was slapped, and his eyes briefly flashed a dark red.

"Fine."

Holding Danny's wrists against the mattress with one hand, Vlad grabbed the teenager's legs and slammed into him. The screams that came from the writhing teenager almost made him feel bad...almost. Danny was hot, tight, and it was all Vlad could do to keep from moving.

"I...warned you..." Vlad panted, glancing down at the teenager. Danny's eyes were frosted with angry tears, and the pained look on his face sent an odd urge shooting through the billionare. To see Danny, soft and vulnerable beneath him...it was a major turn on. He listened to the teenager's screams, watched Danny's face convulse with pain, his teeth grinding in a weak effort to keep his cries under control. "Daniel..." the younger boy turned his face and stared at him, his lips twisting into a bitter smile.

"You--fucking--bastard," he growled, his hands gripping the headboard and wrapping around the wood. Vlad gave an experimental push, and immediately the teenager let out a loud scream, his legs convulsively tightening around Vlad's waist. "I--hate you--so fuc--fucking mu--much!"

"Daniel, you need to relax...if you don't, then it'll just hu--hurt more," Vlad managed to get the sentece past his trembling lips, and he saw the flicker of anger spring to life on Danny's face.

"I am no--not maki--making thi--this easy fo--for you!"

Even though it was painful, Danny forced himself to tighten around Vlad's cock, ignoring the

excruciating pain that shot up his spine. He heard a satisfactory groan come from the billionare, and he tightened a bit more.

"Ahhnn! Daniel, you little--so fucking stubborn," Vlad bit back the torrent of curses he longed to scream at the boy. "I hope your prepared, because I am _not_ holding back!" He pushed out and thrusted himself back into the teen, the seething heat enveloping him and bringing around a fresh round of cries and screams. Sinking farther into Danny's small body, Vlad shuddered as he hit that one spot, his blood boiling when he saw Danny's back arch clear off the bed. The teenager moaned and grabbed Vlad's shoulders, his nails sinking into the soft skin. "Daniel, you're so tight..."

"Vlad--fucking rapist--oh god, please..."

"Mnnn...Daniel..." Vlad set a steady tempo and thrusted in and out of the teenager sprawled out beneath him on the bed. Danny grunted, a strange blend of pleasure and pain racing up his spine. He felt Vlad pound in and out of him, and he couldn't help but to tighten his legs around Vlad's waist and pull the billionare closer, feeling the man's hot member slip farther inside him. His own was throbbing against his leg, and Danny cried out when he felt a cool hand wrap around it and work it in time with their thrusts. "Hnnn, Da--Daniel, I'm go--going to...AHNNN!" Vlad exploded inside him, warm fluid shooting out and coating Danny's insides with a delicious surge of heat. He came a second later, his juices splattering over Vlad's hand and lower chest. Danny winced when the billionare collapsed on top of him, his silver hair falling out of its ponytail and laying limply over his shoulders. "Daniel...you were sublime..." Vlad murmured, and he lazily brought a hand up and brushed it through Danny's hair. Danny's legs fell from their position around Vlad's waist and laid limply on the bed, his arms draped over the billionare's shoulders.

"Yeah...wish I could say the same."

Vlad glanced up and smirked at the teenager, watching the flicker of anger and teenage pride wash through Danny's eyes.

"Such arrogance...I love that about you Daniel. I hope that you never lose that sense of pride." He tugged at Danny's hair and pulled the teenager in for a kiss, licking Danny's bottom lip before releasing his hold on the boy's silken mass of tangled hair. "But, you do realize that your stubborness only makes me want you more?"

"...yeah. But there's no way in hell that I'd ever submit to you, _**Vladdie**_, so I hope your prepared for a long wait."

Vlad smirked; Danny was just like him, even if he didn't realize it.

"I look forward to the challange...Little Badger."

He slowly pushed himself off the bed and reached for the nightstand, digging around inside the drawer and pulling out a simple cloth. Danny watched him wipe the at the sticky fluid coating the bottom half of his stomach, and he took it when Vlad extended the cloth. He cleaned off the white fluid sticking to his legs and handed the cloth back to the billionare, watching him pull on his black boxers and tight pants. When Vlad tugged on the simple black shirt, Danny glared and tore his eyes away, a bitter frown on his face.

"Daniel."

Danny glanced up, and he leaned back when he saw a load of black and red cloth dangling from Vlad's fingers. Warily, he took the bundle and unwrapped it, revealing a shirt and tight pants. "You needed new clothes, so I made sure to have an outfit ready for you." Danny stared at the shirt and pants for a second, but he finally slipped the clothes on; the shirt was long sleeved, and it hugged his chest. The pants were skintight, and Danny felt himself blush when the billionare looked him over, a pleased expression on his face. "Very nice Daniel...you clean up nice." He reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of black shoes, ones Danny instantly recognized as converse. "Put these on." Danny scowled at him, but he slipped the shoes on as the man commanded; they were a perfect fit. "Your at least somewhat presentable looking now. Come, Daniel. I assume that you would like to return home?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, take my hand." Vlad extended a hand, and Danny warily took it, his palm rubbing across Vlad's and bringing about a hiss from the older man. Danny yelped as they were suddenly engulfed in pink light, his eyes squeezing shut in an effort to shut out the neon light. "Daniel, open your eyes." Danny hesitantly cracked open a pale orb, and he blinked in suprise when he saw the familiar surroundings of his bedroom.

"Hey! What the,"

"Did you forget that I could teleport?"

From the expression on Danny's face, Vlad took that as a yes. "Well Daniel, I had a very pleasing night. I shall definitely be calling upon you again." Vlad walked over to the open window, and he spared a last glance at the teenager. The rising sun illuminated the room with a rosy glow, and it cast a pinkish glow across the boy.

"Hey Vlad?"

"Yes Daniel?"

Slowly, as if compelled, Danny walked over and stared up at the older man, his eyes questioningly clear of all emotion. He smirked at Vlad, and the billionare blinked in suprise when he saw the smile flit across Danny's face.

"This doesn't change anything, right?"

"...correct. We shall still be fighting, Daniel, although I hope you don't expect me to treat you like a regular foe."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Danny chuckled, but, when his eyes flashed a manic green, Vlad sensed the aura radiating off the teenager. It was powerful, and he realized that the teenager could easily kick his ass if he wanted to; his powers were back.

"I'm too tired to fight you Plasmius...I'll kick your ass next time."

"Very funny Little Badger. You may be able to top me on the battlefield, but I will always conquer you in bed."

"You'll never get a chance to be in bed with me again!"

Vlad smiled at him, and he lazily ran a hand over Danny's cheek, revelling at the silky feeling of the teenager's skin against his. "Never say never." He climbed onto the window sill and shifted into his ghost form, red eyes flickering back to glance at the teenager. "Be seeing you...Danny." He shot out the window and flew out into the sky, his laughter echoing throughout the fading night and bringing a smirk to Danny's lips.

"Asshole." Danny plucked at the clothes Vlad had given him, and he unconsciously knew that he'd be wearing them to school the coming morning. "I'm gonna kick his ass one of these days." He grabbed his backpack and started for the door, but, when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he stopped and stared at the image. In the red shirt and black pants, the flush of his skin was brought to life, his blue eyes extremely pale and black hair sexily disheveled. "...bastard." He grinned at his reflection and walked out the door, unnoticing the red mark on the side of his neck.

_And that is where I shall end this little one-shot. Sorry if you hated it, but, if you just so happened to love it, then let me know with a review. There aren't enough DV fics in the world, and I'll gladly write more if my DannyxVlad skills are appreciated! I'm fond of this piece, and I think it's some of my better work. Let me know what you think! ;)_

_**Azeira Tremaine**____aka__**Azeran Trenear**_

_**P.S. If anyone can guess where I got these two bold colored fonts, then let me know and I shall dedicate my next DP fic to you!**_


End file.
